Daikon High School Adventures
by I Am A Freaking Epic Ninja
Summary: This is a story about Ichigo and the gang in... high school! Ichigo is the new kid in town, and in DHS, she makes new friends, and tries to forget her former crush, Masaya. In the process, she falls in love with her strange friend, Kishuu...  K/I R&R, pls
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys! This is LoveKagome2 and this is my first story here…. Eva! Tell me what you think and give me some suggestions! The story isn't really flowing that well yet, since this is the first TMM High School story I've seen… or written. Anyhoo, in this story, the whole gang are sophomores, but Zakuro is a junior, pudding is a freshman, and Pai is a junior. K? **

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Ichigo took a deep breath and headed up the stairs.

'_It's now, or never.'_ She thought.

Ichigo Momomiya was the new student at Daikon High School. Her parents had moved to Tokyo

From Okinawa, and put her in the DHS. Ichigo, of course, was nervous.

Her best friends Miwa and Moe had called her lucky. She could start fresh in an all-new city and school. But then again, she had to leave her crush Masaya Aoyoma.

' _Oh, well.'_ Ichigo thought glumly. _'aoyoma-kun never paid any attention to me anyway. He was too crazy over his girlfriend, Aiko-san."_

Ichigo walked up to the secretary's office and knocked on the door. The secretary instantly recognized Ichigo, since she had seen Ichigo's picture, and gave Ichigo her map, schedule, and guide book.

"I already got someone to escort you to your first class." Ms. Secretary smiled.

As if in reply, a boy with dark green hair and gold eyes barged into the office.

"I swear, I didn't steal that washing machine and even if I did, I wasn't alone!" he yelled.

"Calm down, Kishuu-san, you're not in any trouble here." Ms. Secretary held up her hands to show defeat. "I just wanted you to escort Momomiya-san here to her first class. She's new."

Kishuu seemed to notice Ichigo only now. Kishuu grabbed her handand shook it.

"Uwaah, you're cute. I'll call you Kitten-chan. Oh, we have first period together! Let's…. GOOO!"

Kishuu dashed out of the office with Ichigo grabbing onto his hand, so as not to trip due to his speed.

'_What the heck is up with this guy?' _Ichigo wondered.

"Ne, Kitten-chan, wait till you meet the rest of the gang! I'm sure you'll get along very well with Lettuce, Mint, Pie and Tart!"

'_Lettuce? Mint? Pie… Tart? WHO NAMED THESE CHILDREN? Oh well, my name DOES mean strawberry, so I can't complain… sigh…'_ Ichigo anime style sweat-dropped as Kishuu took off again.

"So, Kitten-chan, don't worry we'll get along juuuust fine!"

"Um, the name's Ichigo, actually…" Ichigo fought the urge to glare at this wacko.

"Ichigo-san… Kitten-chan… makes no difference to me." Kishuu shrugged. "Oh, hey! There's Zakuro-senpai! She's also part of our little circle. Pudding-chan would also love to meet you!"

"Shut up." Zakuro glared.

"Ooh, Kishuu-san! Who's this! She's really SOOO pretty!" Pudding piped up.

"Nah, you'll meet her at lunch. See ya!"

And they took off… again.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**R&R, pretty please! PLEASE click that little button below and review! Thanks a whole bunch! **

**Love,**

**LoveKagome2**


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo walked out of the Chem lab right before lunch. She was able to avoid h Kishuu for the rest of the morning.

'_Perky pills… I hate you… Why did we have to move here to Tokyo?'_ Ichigo thought despairingly. _'I miss Aoyama-kun…'_

Unfortunately, Ichigo knew the real reason as to why she was transferred to this high school. Ever since she was young, she had some cat attributes. She loved fish, could land on her feet… and cat ears and tail would pop out from time to time, based on her emotions.

Ichigo knew she was one of the descendants from the ancient Mew clan. DHS was a school where every Mew descendant with certain animal attributes had to go.

There were only five such people in existence, though. They had found four, and when they found Ichigo, her parents were immediately forced to go to Tokyo. They would be trained in their powers to fight against aliens on the bad side.

Aliens had come to the Earth centuries ago. The Mew Mews fought them off and they created a truce. All the aliens now lived on Earth.

Unfortunately, there were some evil ones who still wanted to destroy human kind. So, that's why the government created the Mew project.

They had finally found the Cat Mew Mew, who was to be the leader of the five.

Ichigo stepped inside the girl's bathroom. It was large and pink, and had five stalls. The entire bathroom was so remarkably clean, you could lay down on it. The place held a distinct aroma of air freshener and sweet perfume. The mirrors were nice and big, with one for each of the five marble sinks imbedded on the granite counters.

"Nyaa!" Ichigo purred at the heavenly scent. Her eyes landed on a senior girl with with long, purple hair and sapphire eyes. Ichigo instantly recognized her as Zakuro-senpai, who had been introduced by Kishuu earlier that morning.

"Oh.. ah… hello…" Ichigo smiled shyly. Zakuro looked away from the mirror and put down her eye pencil.

"oh… you're the new girl. Hi." Zakuro narrowed her eyes at Ichigo, as if trying to remember who she was. "Weren't you the one Kish was dragging around all morning?"

"Um… yeah…"

"Do you have any weird marks on your body?"

"Huh?"

"You heard me."

"Yeah… on my thigh…"

Zakuro smiled slightly, and took Ichigo's hand. "If that is the case, then you're coming with me."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The cafeteria was large and cool. The ceiling was pale ice blue, and the walls were made entirely out of glass.

Zakuro led Ichigo to a table already occupied by six people, three were boys and the rest were girls.

One girl had long green hair in two braids and wore large glasses. Next to her was a snobby looking azure haired one with her hair in two buns. The last girl was a cheerful looking freshman with short hair in a bob.

All the boys on the tables were aliends. They all had gold eyes and slit-like pupils. The first was a tall one with light brown hair and a serious expression on his face. The next one had darker brown hair in tiny pigtails, holding hands with the blonde girl.

The last was Kishuu, who was the first to greet them.

"Hi, honey! Finally decided to show up, huh?"

"Kishuu?" Zakuro grunted.

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

The azure-haired girl giggled and rose to greet Ichigo and Zakuro.

"Hi! I'm Mint. Welcome to our group!" Mint's once snobbish face now held a charming smile.

"I'm Ichigo Momomiya." Mint shook Ichigo's hand.

"Don't worry about fitting in here! Any friend of Zakuro-no-neechan is a friend of mine! Whoever picks on you will have to answer to _me_!"

Mint motioned for Ichigo to sit next to her. Ichigo found out that the blonde freshman was Pudding, and the green haired girl was Lettuce. The tall boy was Pai and the freshman boy holding hands with Pudding was Tart.

Kishuu decided to sit on Ichigo's other side. "So Kitten, what took you so long to get here?"

Ichigo sighed. "I told you three hours ago, my name is Ichigo."

"And so?"

"So?"

"So what?"

"So my name is Ichigo."

"Well, I'm calling you Kitten."

"Well, don't call me that!"

"How about Strawberry-chan?"

"My name is Ichigo. I-CHI-GO!"

A tick formed on Mint's head. "Shut _**up**_, Kish!"

Kish laughed. "What? I'm only teasing little Kitten here."

"Teasing is wrong na do da!" Pudding piped up.

"Yeah!" sided Tart.

"Uh-huh…" Lettuce nodded shyly.

"Anyway," Mint butted in. "How did Zakuro-neechan let you in our group? That's rare."

"Because," said Zakuro. "I think she's a Mew."

"Uwaah! Really!" said Tart.

"Is she our last member and leader na do da?" Pudding sqealed.

"Um, you know I'm right here…" Ichigo sweatdropped.

Kishuu put his hand on Ichigo's shoulder.

"Hmmm… I guess I'll see in Gym class… _Kitty-cat_." Kishuu floated away.

"Don't call me that!" Ichigo yelled after the green-haired slien, waving her fist.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

**So, how'd you guys think? This is actually 5 pages on Microsoft word! Please R&R!**

**Also, please, I REALLY need your suggestions on the story. **

**Thanks!**

**Love,**

**LoveKagome2**


	3. Chapter 3

Gym, as it turned out, was divided into to sections: one for the aliens and Mews, the other for the ordinary humans.

Gym for aliens and Mews was called AMG (Alien & Mew Gym). Aliens were trained in combat, to teleport, and how to safely create and use a Chimera Animal.

The Mews were trained to transform, combat attacks, and team strategy.

The school already knew that Ichigo was the last of the five Mews. So, when Ichigo stepped into the insanely large football field, she was immediately cornered by the young_** and **_handsome Coach Ryou.

"Name?"

"Ichigo Momomiya."

"Age?"

"Sixteen."

"Gender?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Just answer the damn question." Ryou glared.

"I'm a _female_, if you're so damn desperate!"

"You're totem animal?"

"Which is?"

"The animal which DNA you're fused with."

That would be… the Iriomote Wildcat, if I'm not mistaken."

"Okay." Ryou put down the paper.

"Go join the other Mews." He said, pointing to where Mint, Lettuce, Zakuro and Pudding stood.

"Hi, Ichigo-san na do da!"Pudding squealed.

Everyone was in their Mew forms. _(I don't need to describe them, you already know what they look like! :(_ )

"Do you know how to transform?" Mint asked the confused redhead.

"Um… about that…"

"Just speak the words from your heart."

Ichigo "listened" to her heart for a minute, then cried out:

"Mew Mew Strawberry! METAMORPHO-SIS!"

Her hair and eyes turned bubblegum pink and she grew her black cat ears and a tail. Her tail has a dark pink ribbon tied around it with a bell. Her hair is let down and is slightly curlier. She wears a short light pink dress with matching arm garters and a leg garter on her right thigh, along with a choker around her neck. Her gloves are dark pink that reaches to her wrists. Her boots are dark pink with black laces and reaches to her knees. She has dark pink lace lining the top of her dress and the top and bottom of her arm garters, leg garter, and her choker. Her choker also has her Mew Pendant dangling from it.

"Uwaah!" Pudding yelled. "Ichigo-san looks kawaii na do da!"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Kitty-cat!"

Everyone's favourite green-haired alien had teleported in front of them. Kish leaned over and rubbed one of Ichigo's ears.

Ichigo purred for a minute, and realizing what was happening, slapped Kish's hand away.

"Don't touch." She sniffed.

And here came everyone's favourite scene: Ichigo yelling at Kish and Kish only flirting at her.

The Mews all huddled into a circle.

"I think Kish-kun likes Ichigo-san na do da!" Pudding whispered.

"EH! But they've only known each other… five hours…" Lettuce piped up shyly.

"Well, she _is_ one of us now." Mint hissed. "We have to give our new friend a love life!"

"But what if she's already got a boyfriend?" Lettuce inquired. Everyone was silent.

"She doesn't have a boyfriend." Zakuro said.

"Eh?" Lettuce asked. "How'd you know?"

"I have my sources." Zakuro said. "Don't question me."

"But…" Mint said. "_What_ sources?"

"What did I just say?"

Mint sighed. "Never to question you."

"Exactly."

"Anyway!" Pudding said. "We have to make them fall in love!"

"I think Kish is_ already_ in love." Mint muttered, rolling her eyes.

"And we're making it our personal business to do so." said Lettuce, ignoring Mint's comment.

They all whispered for a minute, then broke apart.

"Project Kish/Ichigo will now begin." Mint announced.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Ribbon Strawberry… CHECK!"

BAM! Ichigo had hit the target square with her newly learned attack. She was pretty good, even for a beginner.

"How was that?" Ichigo asked Ryou.

"It was okay." Ryou didn't even look up from the files he was sorting.

"Not even really okay?"

"Nope."

Ichigo was about to yell at him when she noticed Mint, Lettuce and Pudding grinning like idiots.

"Yes?" Ichigo sweatdropped. "You… need anything?"

"Nope." Mint said.

"No sure-y." Pudding grinned.

"Nothing at all." Lettuce smiled warmly.

And they all walked off, giggling like crazy.

'_Oh no!'_ Ichigo thought. 'What if they think I'm a loser! It's only my first day here and…!"

Ichigo continued to worry.

"Phase 1 begin!"Mint grinned.

Lettuce produced two bold with rolled paper from behind her.

Lettuce then took out the rolls of paper in the bowls already on the table…

And replaced them with her own.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

R&R guys! PLEASE GIVE ME REVIEWS! !

Love,

LoveKagome2


	4. Chapter 4

"Attention, everyone!" Ryou called out.

It was time for the Daily Duel. Everyday, two bowls were brought in- one full of the Mew's names, and the other of the alien's. Two names were drawn from the bowls everyday and those two had to battle.

Ryou drew a roll of paper from the first bowl. "Tamoda Kishuu!"

Everyone cheered. Kishuu was the top of this class.

Ryou went to the second bowl.

"And… Momomiya Ichigo."

Everyone cheered again and gave her good luck signs.

"Wait…" gulped Ichigo. "What?"

Mint and Lettuce grinned at each other. In secret they had filled one bowl of only Kish's name and the other of Ichigo's.

Now all they had to do for now was to see where this would go.

Kish flew over to Ichigo.

"You know, Kitty-cat," he grinned. "Just 'cause you're cute doesn't mean that I'm gonna go easy on ya!"

Ichigo gulped and put on her most competitive and determined face. "Bring it on."

Kish smirked at her. "Oh, I sure will."

'_Cocky bastard_.' Ichigo thought.

Ryou blew his whistle, so Ichigo and Kish stood in front of each other. Ryou produced a cage and placed it in front of Kish.

Ryou then gave Ichigo the signal to transform.

"Mew Mew Strawberry! METAMORPHO-SIS!"

After the transformation was complete, Kish immediately opened the cage and a sewer rat leaped out.

"FUSION!" Kish had turned it into a Chimera Anmal. Ichigo visibly paled as she saw the 18-foot tall gray sewer rat, with three piercing red eyes and claws 6 feet long.

"Holy crap." Was all she could say.

"GO!"

Next thing Ichigo knew, a six-foot talon was headed straight at her. Ichigo quickly dodged, grazing her leg and falling on her butt in the process.

"Ow…" she muttered. Ichigo quickly stood up.

"You can do it!" Mint yelled from the sidelines.

"Come on, Ichigo-san! Attack!" added Lettuce.

"Ribbon Strawberry… CHECK!"

Shoot! Ichigo only hit it's right eye. The Chimera Animal stumbled around blindly.

"Now's your chance!" said Pudding.

"Attack!" yelled Zakuro.

"Ribbon Strawberry… CHECK!" Ichigo cried out.

'_Her power is amazing.'_ Thought Kish. _'I_ _have a feeling Kitty-cat is not to be underestimated.'_

After the smoke subsided, all that was left of the chimera animal was a small gray sewer rat passed out from exhaustion.

Ryou blew the whistle. "Winner of this match is Ichigo Momomiya!'

Everyone hooted and whistled.

"Ow…" Ichigo said, clutching her arm. She had landed on her arm when she fell.

Mint and Letuce rushed over to Ichigo.

"You okay, Ichigo?" Mint asked.

"I just think I sprained my arm a little."

Ryou also stood beside Ichigo. "Come on Momomiya, it's nurses tent for you."

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

When Ichigo walked into the front door of her new home, she was greeted by a trayful of strawberry muffins.

"Hello, dear! How was your first day?" Sakura asked.

Ichigo shrugged. "Good… and bad."

"Oh, tell me what happened, dear! Please, do tell me the good first!"

"Well… I made friends with the other girls of the Mew clan… the Coach made me the leader of us five… the bad, well this guy – his name's Kish – he was part of the new group of my friends, but he kept hitting on me… and we had a duel during Gym. I won."

Sakura clapped her hands together. "This calls for a large helping of catnip!"

"NO!" yelled Ichigo.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Two weeks fast, and Ichigo grew very close to her new friends. One afternoon, there was talk of a trip to a beach resort…

"What?" Ichigo asked. "A beach resort?"

"Yes!" said Lettuce. "We're going to Aizawa Beach Resort."

"Aizawa?" Ichigo exclaimed. "Isn't Aizawa Mint's family name?"

"Of course." Mint sniffed. "My daddy built the resort half a year ago. It's got hot springs, indoor pools, and of course, and awesome beach and a hotel."

"Whoa." Ichigo said. "You guys are going there?"

"Nope," said Pudding. "We ALL are!"

Ichigo's mouth dropped and Kish started laughing like crazy, and Zakuro grinned.

Little did Ichigo know that this was all part of the plan…


	5. Chapter 5

Sophia: I'm SO OSRRY, YOU GUYS! I was gonna update this a month ago, then my computer just decided to CRASH AND BURN. I… was… PISSED! PLEASE,forgive me! Don't abandon my story, my loyal fans! PLLLLLEEEEAAAASSSSEEEE!

Ichigo: Woah, woah, Sophia! Calm down! Don't get into hysterics before the chapter has even started!

Sophia: *sniff* *sniff* I HATE YOU, ICHIGO!

Ichigo: What the-? Why are you hating on me now?

Sophia: Because Kish died to save you and you still chose that ugly, gay, tan environmentalist! I HATE HIM!

Kish: True that! I'm MUCH hotter than that ugly fool.

Sophia: *squeals* You see?

Ichigo: Um, bi-polar much?

Sophia: I DON'T OWN TMM! GET THAT THROUGH YOUR FREAKING SKULLS ALREADY!

Kish: I'm scared…

Sophia: *happy* On with the show!

hr /

Pudding squealed as they caught sight of the HUGE shopping mall.

"SHOPPING TIME, na no da!" she yelled. Ichigo groaned and rested her head agains the limo's window.

"Why are we here again?" she asked. Mint sighed and put away her magazine.

"Because, you don't have a swimsuit for the beach resort." She huffed. Ichigo looked at the mall and visibly paled.

"We're getting her a bikini." Lettuce whispered to Zakuro. Zakuro readily agreed.

Unfortunately for them, Ichigo heard what Lettuce had just said.

"WHAT!" She yelled. "I'M NOT WEARING A-" but they began to drag her out of the limo.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Ten minutes later, Ichigo was standing in the middle of a designer swimwear store, ehile her friends were looking around.

"Guys!" Ichigo whined. "I wouldn't do this to you!"

"You'll thank us someday." Zakuro said, patting the redhead's shoulder.

"Here!" said Mint. She was holding a pile of hangers, with swimsuits attached. "Try each of them one while showing us how they look."

Ichigo sighed and took the pile from Mint. She disappeared into the dressing room.

Mint yawned and sat with the others on the bench outside Ichigo's stall.

"I hope Kish likes what he see's when we finally get her the best bikini ever." She said.

"COURSE he will, na no da!" Pudding replied.

Lettuce, however, was dazed, thinking of a certain purple haired alien. **(A/N: I know I said in an earlier chapter that Pie had brown hair… well, my mistake :P)**

The other Mews only stared as Lettuce blushed a faint pink.

"Lettuce." Zakuro said. "Are you thinking of Pai?"

Lettuce jumped out of her thoughts and blushed around seventy million shades of red.

"N-no!" she stammered. "What makes you think that?"

Mint, Zakuro, and Pudding shared a knowing look.

"Lettuce," Mint said. "We know you like Pai-san. Okay?"

Lettuce blushed and her eyes went downcast.

"I want to go out with him." She confessed. She turned redder, if even possible.

"We'll, help you na no da!" Pudding assured her.

"Lettuce," Mint said again. "It's freaking 2012. If you want to go on a date with Pai-san, ask him."

"Yeah." Said Ichigo. Everyone turned to her, startled.

"Ichigo-neesan! How long have you been standing there?" Pudding asked.

Ichigo shrugged. "Since Lettuce said she wanted to go out with Pai."

"Try on another suit." Mint ordered. "That one is cute, but it doesn't seem to suit you."

Ichigo had on black one piece. It had no straps, and had a soft sweetheart neckline. It was covered in a gray leopard print.

"Yes." Everyone else agreed.

Ichigo then came out in a purple bikini. The top part of the bottom had a long ruffle on it, and the top's neckline also had a ruffle, making it look like a collar. Cute, but didn't suit Ichigo.

Everyone a greed on the last one. It was deep purple with elegant dark turquoise butterfly designs and was outline in black. The straps were also black.

After making the purchase, Mint let them go back home to pack, since they were leaving tomorrow.

When Lettuce was in her house, she immediately went to her room and practically glomped her bed.

"Pai-san…" she sighed. "He'll never want to go out with a loser like me…"

"Course I would." A voice came from behind her. Lettuce screamed in shock.

"P-pai-san!" she stammered. "W-what are you doing here?"

Why was Pai in her room? How did he get in?

_He can teleport, you idiot_.she chastised herself.

"Nothing." He said, looking away, a blush coloring his cheeks. "I was just wondering if you…uh…"

"Yes?" she said.

"Do you want to see a movie? Or something? With me… at the beach resort?" he turned around flushing uncharacteristically.

"Yes!" Lettuce said happily. "I'd love to!"

Pai couldn't believe it. The object of his affections had actually agreed to go out on a date with him!

"I'll see tomorrow then." Pai said, straightening up. "See you tomorrow."

"Good-bye…" was all Lettuce said, as the man she loved teleported out of her room.


End file.
